Poker Face
Poker Face is a song that is featured in the Season One episode Theatricality. It's originally sung by Lady Gaga from her debut album The Fame. The performance is a cover of the acoustic version of the song. It is sung by Rachel and Shelby after Rachel asks Shelby to sing with her as it is a personal dream of hers. This is their second duet together, the first being I Dreamed a Dream. Glee's Poker Face is one of Lady GaGa's song that adapted to accoustic version. Lyrics Rachel: I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays , Fold em' let em' hit me raise it Baby, stay with me Luck and intuition play the cards with spades to start And after he's been hooked, I'll play the one that's on his heart Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh I'll get him hot, and Show him what I've got Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh I'll get him hot, and Show him what I've got Shelby Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face Rachel and Shelby: She's got to love nobody Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face She's got to love nobody P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face Shelby: I wanna roll with him A hard pair we will be A little gambling is fun when you're with me Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun, And, baby, when it's love, if it ain't rough, it isn't fun Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh I'll get him hot Show him what I've got Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh, I'll get him hot Show him what I've got Shelby and Rachel: Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face She's got to love nobody Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face She's got to love nobody I won't tell you that I love you Kiss or hug you Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin I'm not lyin' I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunnin' Rachel: Just like a chick in the casino Take your bank before I pay you out Shelby: I promise this, promise this Check this hand 'cause I am marvelous I'm marvelous Rachel: I'm marvelous Shelby and Rachel: I'm marvelous So marvelous She's got to love nobody Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face She's got to love nobody Charts Lyrical errors While, in the cover, they sing "She's got to love nobody", Lady Gaga wrote the lyrics as "She's got me like nobody". This is supposedly an error on Glee's part as the lyrics in question were not very clear in the original version, but it may have been intentional to suit the situation between Rachel and Shelby better. Another mishap in the lyrics was "Luck and intuition/Play the cards with spades to start" while Lady Gaga wrote the song as "LoveGame intuition/Play the cards with spades to start". This is, however, not the first time that Glee has sung the wrong lyrics to a song. Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Shelby Corcoran Category:Glee Songs